With advance of high-speed Internet communication networks, various types of on-line games have been released. An online game is an established social phenomenon beyond exciting players who play the on-line game by implementing not only all situations and objects existing in reality but also non-existent world view as a program to allow user to experience them indirectly.
Further, with rapid advance of integration of PC hardware to support the high-speed Internet communication networks, as traffics produced by high-specification programs can be constantly communicated through networks, online games have been endowed with more extensive diversity and have been pushed to a level so high as to not distinguish between real and virtual worlds in terms of graphics.
Accordingly, genres of online games have been increasingly diversified and most of on-line game genres being spotlighted in recent years are involved in Role Playing Game (RPG) and First Person Shooting (FPS).
On-line games of RPG and FPS genres may form a game group composed of many players, such as a clan or a party, to compete with other groups beyond causing competition among players. In this event, group competitiveness may include coordination between players as well as players' individual competence.
Players' individual competence depends greatly on items possessed by players as well as game operating skills. In particular, a vast amount of items are provided due to the nature of RPG and FPS genres and their features and types based on creation of producers are not limited. In addition to the RPG and FPS genres, items are extending their activity range with special ability as sports games and battle games appear online.
Among these items, items having considerable ability ranking in online games are classified as high-grade items which are expensive and highly-rare items to be purchased with game money spent in online games. Accordingly, such high-grade items can be acquired through playing the games as long as possible or purchased with obtained experience values converted to game money.
As described above, since the high-grade items have considerable ability ranking in the online games, they can cover some degrees of insufficient experience of beginning game players.
However, since such online game beginning players have difficulty in acquiring such high-grade items and thus start with basic items having relatively low ability ranking, it may take a longer time to be familiar with the online games than experienced players having the high-grade items. In addition, since experienced players belonging to a party or a clan lay stress on results of the party or clan, many beginning players lose interest in the online games early, seceding from the online games.
In addition, in practice, many experienced players possessing the high-grade items make ill use of the beginning players' desire to play a role in the games for the purpose of making huge profits from beginning players through cash transactions of the high-grade items, which is becoming a serious social problem.
However, if high-grade items are indiscriminately provided in online games to overcome the above problem, a game balance is collapsed to make experienced players losing interest in the games, which may result in weakened competitiveness of the games.
Accordingly, there is a need of systematic solutions of online games to overcome both problems of encashment of game items and collapse of game balance.